1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor device fabrication. More particularly, the present invention relates to achieving uniform fin recessing in the situations of recessing nonadjacent fins and recessing adjacent fins.
2. Background Information
As semiconductor devices continue to shrink, new fabrication processes and techniques are needed. For example, below about a 30 nm fin pitch, an anisotropic fin recess will leave partial fins (or fin “spikes”) behind. One attempted solution has been to instead use an isotropic (or “dry”) fin recess. However, doing so results in nonuniform recess depths for the situation of nonadjacent fins being recessed (fins only partially recessed, due to the loading effect), and the situation of adjacent fins being recessed.
Thus, a need continues to exist for a way to achieve uniform fin recess for both nonadjacent fin recess and adjacent fin recess.